


Friends To Lovers

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I can’t tag, I know the title isn’t creative, M/M, Peni is Noir and Hams baby, Romance, Spider Family, They are oblivious, crack ship, everyone thinks they are dating, i know this is a crack ship but I am obsessed, not important to the story but they just are, they are all trans, they cuddle, what it say so on the tin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Peni was not only adorable and precious but also a genius. She had invented a small device that allowed the owner to safely control travel between dimensions, and a mobile telephone that was able to send texts and calls between dimensions. When she teleported down into Noir’s dimension to hand him one of each of these these, Noir almost cried with happiness. He swept her up and held her tight.“Thank you Peni my dear, I Have a few things to clear up hear but I will soon be in touch and we can all meet up, I promise.”Peni gave his gentle kiss on the cheek and was on her way.“Good luck punching Nazis, see you soon!”“See you soon.”Noir looked down at the small gadgets in his hands and thought about his spider family who he was so looking forward to seeing again. Peni, obviously, who he saw as a daughter who he must protect at all costs but was so so god damn proud of. Peter B, who was such a good friend to him. Miles and Gwen, who he didn’t understand at all but who always someone gave him hope and he was so in awe of their friendship. And Ham… Ham.. god how we was looking forward to seeing Ham again.Aka: the gang hang out and Noir and Ham fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, here is the first chapter, I will update it, don’t know when but I will.   
> If you want to can give me some suggestions and I might use them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and join me in Noirham hell :)

Peni was not only adorable and precious but also a genius. She had invented a small device that allowed the owner to safely control travel between dimensions, and a mobile telephone that was able to send texts and calls between dimensions. When she teleported down into Noir’s dimension to hand him one of each of these these, Noir almost cried with happiness. He swept her up and held her tight.   
“Thank you Peni my dear, I Have a few things to clear up hear but I will soon be in touch and we can all meet up, I promise.”   
Peni gave his gentle kiss on the cheek and was on her way.   
“Good luck punching Nazis, see you soon!”   
“See you soon.”   
Noir looked down at the small gadgets in his hands and thought about his spider family who he was so looking forward to seeing again. Peni, obviously, who he saw as a daughter who he must protect at all costs but was so so god damn proud of. Peter B, who was such a good friend to him. Miles and Gwen, who he didn’t understand at all but who always someone gave him hope and he was so in awe of their friendship. And Ham… Ham.. god how we was looking forward to seeing Ham again. 

*****************************************

After he was down with that specific Nazi Punching mission, Noir messages got out the small telephone that Peni had given him. He had never used anything like this before, but he was a clever enough guy before he managed to send a group message to everyone. 

Dear all,   
I am excited to announce I have time free and wish to reunite with you all. Where and when should we meet? Looking forward to hearing back from you.   
Yours truly, Peter Parker (Noir) 

Hey Noir!!!  
We were thinking of meeting in Miles dimension tomorrow actually (well times are strange across dimensions so basically just go there now). Just type 1610 on your travel device, hit enter, it should drop you somewhere near Aunt May’s house, (not exactly there but close enough, sorry still working on that!) we are meeting there anyway so just find your way there and we would all either be there or on our way.   
Love you,   
Peni xx 

Noir smiled and did as instructed. There was a whirlwind of colour and he felt lightheaded, then he was knocked off of his feet.

When he got up he staggered around for a while, once he had figured out what way was up and what way was down, he noticed he was in a small back alleyway by some bins, but if definitely looked like Miles’ Brooklyn, just not the nicest part of it. He felt a little travel sick, but he was set on finding his friends as soon as possible so he started to walk. Luckily, after a few minutes he started to recognise buildings and eventually he found Aunt May’s house just as the sun was starting to set. As soon as he lifted his hand to knock the door it flung open. All he saw was a blur of pink as Ham jumped into his arms with a loud squeak.   
“Noir!!!” Ham laughed as he wrapped his short little arms around the man's neck in an embrace. Noir held ham tightly and buried his head in his shoulder. He noticed the pig smelt of sugar and cherries and found himself subconsciously breathing in deeply to savour his scent.  
“Good evening, Ham.” Mumbled Noir into his next. 

 

The friends stood just embracing each other for a moment before Ham remembered to jump down out of the Man’s arms and invite him inside.   
“Aunt May is out at dinner with friends, Miles is at school right now but will be here tomorrow, the others haven’t arrived yet I don’t think but should be here soon.”   
Ham explained, taking Noir by the hand and leading him into the kitchen where he prompted him to sit on a bar stool. “This means we have to fend for ourselves food wise tonight”   
“Alright, I’m sorry but I don’t think I have much money to wine and dine you, Ham.”   
“No worries, I’ve got it all covered.” The pig reached behind him and pulled a ready made pizza on a plate out of nowhere. Noir burst into laughter, god he’s missed this strange little guy.   
“Do you not like pizza? I think I can whip up something else for you if you don’t.”   
“I don’t mind pizza, I’m just not sure I can trust where that particular pizza came from.” Ham looked hurt for a moment and Noir couldn’t bear to see his friend upset.   
“It’s okay Ham, don’t worry, I’ll try it.” He watched Ham smile a dazzling grin. It was definitely worth eating some suspicious pizza to make his friend happy, especially when said friend had such a charming smile. Ham whipped out a red and white checkered tablecloth, a bottle of expensive looking red wine, wine glasses, plates, and a candelabra completely with lit candles also from absolutely nowhere. Noir couldn’t help but grin in amazement as his companion set everything out on the breakfast bar between them. Noir took his mask off to make it easier for him to eat. He tried not to notice the way Ham seemed to be enchanted by the sight of his unmasked face by candlelight. He took a cautious bite out of the pizza.   
“Ham, I have to be honest with you my fried, this is the nicest thing I’ve eaten in my life!”   
“I’m really glad you like it, there is plenty more where that came from.” Ham winked. Noir laughed and took a bigger bite out of the pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Nothing much happens in it but I think it’s pretty cute and I hope you do too! 
> 
> Remember to leave Kudos and Commet if you’re enjoyong it <3

Ham woke up, he really didn’t want to as he was so cozy and was having such a lovely dream about eating a huge pile of pancakes. Yet he could feel the light against his face and hear people moving in the next room door so he know he had to. The small pig rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over.. wait a minute.. where was he…? He didn’t recognise this place? Then he realised why he was so comfortable. There was a pair of large arms wrapped around him, he was resting on someone’s torso with his head tucked under their chin. He wasn’t used to waking up to this, he certainly didn’t mind it though. He peaked up to see who he was cuddling. Still in a deep sleep, his head resting on the arm of Aunt May’s couch, arms wrapped around Ham asif it was the most natural thing in the world, was Noir. Ham noted this this was probably the most peaceful he had ever seen the other man, his face, that was usually expressing at least some level of angst was finally resting, his hair, a wash of black and silver, lay in a curly mess on his forehead. His eyes were gently closed and his thick, dark eyelashes sat on his cheeks that would look soft if it weren’t for the scars that littered them. His mouth hung open just slightly, and Ham couldn’t help but notice how lovely they looked, they were plump but slightly dry and cracked.. if he were to kiss them that might bring some need moisture to them. He didn’t have time to dwell on that throughout before the door swung open and Peter B Parker came marching in.   
“Good morning sleepy heads!” He called, Noir jumped awake and suddenly let go of his hold on Ham.   
“What is it? Who’s there?” Yelled Noir, jumping up into a boxing stance, inadvertently throwing Ham to the floor as he did so. Ham landed with a thud and little birds flew around his head for a moment. Noir realised he had hurt his friend and immediately picked him up perched him back on the sofa.   
“Jesus Noir, it’s just me.” Laughed Peter from the doorway.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry ham, are you okay? I can’t help but react when I think there might be danger.”   
“I’m fine, just a bit sad the cuddle is over” Said Ham   
“I’m sorry if I startled you Noir, it’s just I’ve been here for hors wanting to use that sofa. Aunt May Said I couldn’t wake you guys up until Eight in the morning, because apparently you just looked too sweet sleeping there, she didn’t care I wanted to watch TV. Anyway, it’s Eight now so it’s my turn, move up guys.” 

They were both happy to see their friend, even if he had woken them up in such a rude fashion. They all managed to squeeze on the one sofa and Peter put on the TV. It was a fairly good program about people cooking in a competition for money, the host would present them with extreme sabotages and they could bid on who gets to give the sabotage to the another competitor. Peter explained that you could only watch it in this dimension so he was excited about coming here to watch it, oh and also to see Miles. 

After a while Ham said he was going to get some breakfast and Noir followed. Once they were in the kitchen and Ham had jumped up on the counter to be able to reach things, Noir sighed.   
“My apologies for the events of last night, my friend.”   
“What?”   
“When you fell asleep on the sofa while we were watching the Television I didn’t know what to do. I don’t want to disturb you by moving you, I didn’t even know where I would move you to if I did. I didn’t have the heart to wake you and ask so I just lay down and placed you on my chest, wrapping my arms around you to keep you warm. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time but now I realise it was wrong of me. I truly am sorry if it made you uncomfortable, if I crossed a line…”  
“Hey, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Ham interrupted his friends ramblings.   
“realy?”   
“Sure thing snuggle bug” Ham patted Noir on the chest “you’re actually a pretty comfortable pillow.”   
Noir suddenly hit with the realisation that he had no idea if his moncarome skin could visibly blush.   
“HEY ONCE YOU GUYS HAVE FINISHED MAKING OUT IN THERE CAN YOU BRING ME IN SOME TOAST PLEASE. THIS SHOW IS MAKING ME HUNGRY!” Yelled Peter from the other room.   
Ham giggled and Noir looked confused.   
The pig turned to prepare food and Noir watched him closely.   
“Can’t you just pluck food out of nowhere, why are you making food now?”   
“Oh Snuggles, it doesn’t come from nowhere, I have to have it with me In the first place, I don’t have any breakfast food on me right now.”   
Noir nodded and pretended he understood cartoon logic. 

The pair returned to the living room with a tray, with piles of toast, and three glasses of orange juice.   
“Thank you!” Said Peter, leaping to get his food. Noir sat down and Ham perched on his knee, just because there wasn’t all that much space on the sofa, honestly. 

“You pair are pretty cute together.” Peter remarked, a mouthful of toast.   
“Thank you, but we’re not romantically involved.” Said Noir at the exact time Ham Said “We sure are, aren’t we!?” Much louder, and wrapped a little cartoon arm around his waist for good measure. At that moment Aunt May shuffled into the room in here dressing gown and slippers.   
“Good morning boys!” She said softly.   
“Good morning Aunt May!” They all chimed in chorus.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t home early enough to tell you two that you can have the spare room, you seemed cozy enough on the sofa anyway.” She smiled to herself. “I was going to stay out later but then Peter here Decided to teleport right into the middle of the restraint I was eating at, ruining my dinner.”   
“I’m sorry I ruined your date May, but the lady you were with seemed lovely, I’m sure she didn’t mind.”   
“She found the whole thing rather funny actually, and agreed to see me again in a couple days too so I don’t think she minded.”   
“You didn’t tell me it was a date?” Chimed In Ham.   
“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t know it was a date myself until I turned up and she had flowers for me, I was very pleasantly surprised.” She was blushing at the memory.   
“Awww!” Said Ham, little hearts appearing above his head. “I wish a fella would gift me flowers.” He swooned.   
“Noir, I think that was a hint.” Laughed Aunt May.   
“Uh?” Said Noir, he had been lost in thought about how pleasant it was to hear someone talk openly about romance with someone of the same gender. Where he came from that wouldn’t be at all acceptable in most if not all situations. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. May went to answer it and as soon as it was she was bombarded by hugs as Miles, Gwen and Peni all piled through the Door at once.


End file.
